Imperial Corruption
}} Imperial Corruption is a quest in . Background While the captains of the city watch are sworn to protect and serve, it is known by those under Audens Avidius' watch that he is corrupt. By law, the only person who can arrest a captain is a captain, and even then nobody is willing to come forward to press charges. Walkthrough Starting the quest While exploring the Temple District in the Imperial City, Ruslan or his friend Luronk gro-Glurzog may ask for a few septims to hold them off until payday. Whether or not money is given to them, they will explain that while at Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise a captain of the city guard came in and accused them of theft. Despite their innocence and Jensine's defense of them, the guard told them to hand over their money or face time in the Imperial Prison. Because they do not know what the captain's name is, they are unable to identify him. The only person who would know his identity would be Jensine. The Hero must stop by her shop in the Market District and talk to her. If her disposition is above 70, she will reveal that not only was it Audens Avidius that robbed Ruslan and Luronk, but that Audens has been shaking down the city's shop owners at least once a month each. Finding a captain to help After giving up the name of the corrupt guard, she will add that she can't do anything because of his rank. She will state the only one who can arrest a captain is another captain, and they will not risk their jobs, much less lives, over this. She does give a suggestion that if any captain would be crazy enough to do it, it would probably be Hieronymus Lex from the Waterfront District. Lex refuses to help saying he is too busy with the Gray Fox, but believes Servatius Quintilius can help the Hero. He believes Servatius is new and brash enough to do something about it. If one did the thieves guild quest "Taking Care of Lex" the Hero will be directed to Servatius Quintilius by Jensine instead. Servatius will also refuse to help, he was only recently promoted and doesn't want to risk getting in trouble with the other captains so soon. He believes the Itius Hayn of the Elven Gardens District may be willing to help. Bringing Audens Avidius to justice Go and find Itius, during the day he is patrolling the streets. In the evening he can be found in The Foaming Flask and later in his chambers in the Northwest Watch Tower. Itius Hayn will only listen to the crime if his disposition is at least 70. He will say that in order to arrest Audens, at least two eyewitnesses must agree to testify. Jensine will refuse to help out, stating that she would rather swim with slaughterfish than risk angering Audens. Luronk gro-Glurzog and Ruslan will need convincing but will soon agree to testify if it means Audens goes to jail. Conclusion Audens: "I'm surprised Itius. I didn't think even you would stoop to arresting a fellow Captain." Itius: "Only those who break the law." The next day, Ruslan and Luronk will go to Itius and press charges. Itius, now having everything he needs, will hunt down and confront Audens. When he finds him, he will arrest him for extortion and petty theft. Audens will surrender and allow himself to be taken to prison. At this stage there is no mapmarker so if one wants to see when he gets arrested, wait for Itius and follow him to see him arrest Audens. After this, Carmalo Truiand will take Audens Avidius' place as city watch captain, and Audens will be placed in a cell in the Imperial City Prison. He will promise revenge for having his life ruined and swear to kill the person who put him in there. About ten days after being arrested he will escape and start his hunt for the person responsible. When he finds them he will attack, causing others in the area to attack him. On his body is a note that he wrote in jail, that explains how he escaped and began his hunt for the Hero. Journal Bugs * Sometimes, upon the tenth day, when in a city, Audens Avidius will not only attack you, but also coax guards into attacking the Hero, though no bounty is incurred—unless the Hero retaliates. Other guards or certain citizens may or may not come to the aid of the Hero and combat other guards, causing a snowball effect. In the aftermath of Avidius' death, the guards will continue to assault the Hero, even though there is still no bounty. Any new guards encountered in this situation incur a 40 Gold fine and the game acts as if the Hero had, in fact, committed a crime. This seems to occur when waiting in a city between the ninth and tenth days. The only fixes for this are to either revert to a previous save or to "yield" to each guard involved in the fight with Audens Avidius. ru:Вымогатель de:Kaiserliche Korruption Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Quests